The invention relates to a glycerin-in-oil deodorant composition and methods of use. In particular, the invention relates to a glycerin-in-oil deodorant composition having a continuous phase having one or more oils, silicones, esters and/or waxes, a discontinuous phase having glycerin and water, an antimicrobial agent, a moisture-absorption agent, an odor neutralizing agent and an emulsifier.
Currently available solutions to combat or prevent under-arm sweating, body odor and wetness have possible health risks and/or do not work very well. Mainstream deodorant and antiperspirant products often contain ingredients that are known to be or thought to be harmful to our health, and they do not always provide lasting odor and/or wetness protection.
Alternative deodorant products on the market categorized as “natural deodorants” tend to promote having safe or naturally-based ingredients. However, such products tend to lack in efficacy and are often an unpleasant (sticky, messy, smelly, complicated) user experience.
Accordingly, there remains a need for safe and effective deodorant compositions.